the demon from the future
by Xxcharmedfreak8
Summary: the sisters have to vanquish a demon from the future that has no affect on their powers can they do it.....
1. Chapter 1

I am sorry to say that the only thing that I own once again is the plot.

Everything else belongs to the show. Outspoken critics allowed. Have fun read this. I had fun writing it.

The demon from the future chapter one

It was busy in the Halliwell house hold. Prue was getting ready for work. She worked at Buckland's. She was putting her makeup on in the bathroom when Piper knocked on the door and said, "Come on Prue hurry up. I've got to get a shower before I go do inventory at the club." Prue said, "What's the matter with the one downstairs?" Piper said, "Phoebe's in there getting ready for her date with Jason." Prue said, "Ok I'll be done in a minute." While Piper was waiting for one of them to get done in the bathroom she decided to go make coffee and have some cereal for breakfast. She turned the TV on and was listing to the news when Phoebe came in and asked, "Ok so how do I look? I was going for a look that said I'm available but not desperate. Do think this is too much.

Lest make up or lest jewelry?" Piper could tell that Phoebe was nervous which could only mean one thing, she really liked this guy. Piper said, "Whoa Phoebe calm down. You look fine and besides if this guy likes you as much as you like him then he isn't going to care what you're wearing." Phoebe said, "Yeah you're right." Just then Piper looked at the time and said, "Oh know I've got to get ready. We are having the health inspector come in this week and my boss wants me to do inventory this week and I'm late. You know what forget the shower I'll just put perfume on and maybe no one will notice" so she got up put her dishes away and was going to go change when she remembered something. She asked Phoebe, "where's Sara? Who's going to give her a lesson this morning on how to tell if someone you know is under a spell?"

Phoebe said, "I got it under control. I called her on her cell and told her to meet me here at 10am when my date with Jason is over. I said I had to me done at 2pm because I'm going to have and interview at the Bay Mirror to give people advice." Phoebe was so excited to have an interview because that means that she might have a possible job telling other people what she thinks they should do. Piper was excited for her sister but she really had to get going so she said, "that's cool. We can talk more later but right now I have to go get changed."

While she was getting changed Leo their white lighter and Piper's husband orbed in. Piper didn't notice at first because she was putting her shirt on when she finally did notice he was there she said, "oh hey Leo. I don't have time to talk I've got to go I'm five minutes late as it is" it was then that she got a good look at Leo and knew something was wrong and said, " I know by me asking this question it's going to make me even later so I'll deal with it. Ok Leo what the matter. Please tell me it's not about a demon if it is let me call off." By the look on his face she could tell that it had to deal with a demon so she said, "hold on let me call first so that you can tell me with no interruptions." She dialed the number for p three and left a message for her boss telling him that she couldn't come in today because of a family emergency. Then she turned back to Leo and said, "Ok go. What's going on now?"

Leo said, "The elders up there are really worried that a demon is out to destroy the natural power of things. Which means that good and evil can't exists. They told me to tell you guys in hopes of finding and vanquishing this demon for good. This isn't like any other demon that you three have fought. This isn't going to be easy, not only will you need the power of three to vanquish but unless you guys are fully focused and know what you're doing they're afraid that something bad is going to happen not only to are kind but to the world outside as we know it. I'm afraid because they're afraid and usually when there're afraid it's for a good reason."

Piper said, "well do they have any idea what we're up against or are they just going to put in harm's way because they think that because we're the CHARMED ONES that we can go into this huge battle without knowing anything because Leo lately they don't seem so keen to share any information they might have up with us down here?!" Leo said, "Piper this is not the time to be talking about them. We need to focus on the demon so that we can vanquish it as soon as possible. We can talk about this after the demon is vanquished. What has gotten into you?"

Piper said, "I don't know I guess I'm just tired from working the late nights at the club. I'm going to go tell Prue and Phoebe if they haven't left yet." Piper went down into the kitchen to see if Phoebe was still there. She wasn't so she went to see if Prue's car was still in the drive way and it was. So Piper shouted, "Prue where are you? I have something very important to tell you." Prue said, "Be there in a minute Piper." So while she was waiting for Prue to come downstairs she and Leo were in the kitchen having some coffee. After about ten minutes Prue came downstairs into the kitchen. She said, "so what's the big news you guys?" Piper told her everything that Leo had told her.

Prue said, "Well I guess I can call Buckland's and see if I can come in at a later time just until we figure this out. Because from the sounds of it this demon could end everything. While she was doing that Piper decided to call Phoebe and let her know the phone went to voice mail so she left a message and hoped that she would get it soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I own nothing but the stupid plot. Please read this and comment on it.**

**The demon from the future chapter two**

So while they were waiting for Phoebe to call the house Piper said, "I'm going to go to the store and get something" before Leo or Prue could day anything she left and went to the store and got a pregnancy test. She wanted to find out if she was pregnant. She was hoping she was. When she got home she found Phoebe and Sara in the living room. They were in a heated discussion about something that piper could only assume had something to do with the demon. She found Prue up in the attic looking in the book of shadows. Piper wanted to know where Leo went.

Piper asked, "Where did Leo go?" Prue said, "I told him go back up there to the elders to see what he could find anything more on the demon. I have to go into work soon so if he gets back after I leave call me on my cell phone and tell me what he said. Ok" and with that she left so that she could get changed to go to work. So Piper went back downstairs to see what they were talking about. When she walked into the living room Phoebe was teaching Sara a lesson on how to tell if anyone you know really well was under a spell. It seems to be going good.

Sara asked, "Well what do you do when you find out that the person is under a spell? Like how do you get them back to normal?" Phoebe said, "Well it depends on the situation of how they got under the spell. If they cast it over themselves then let it go because those things usually has a twenty four hour waiting period before the spell wears off but if someone is like that then you want to keep them inside or away from other people so that they don't think that something weird is going on. We like to hide the fact that we're witches.

The people in this world aren't really kind to witches like us. If the person who was under the spell was put under the spell by somebody else then normally you have to do some research before you can do anything then when you have everything that you need then you can cast a spell and hope it works.

Piper called for Leo three times before he finally answered. When he orbed in the room he looked irritated and said, "What. They were just about to have a meeting on what they think you guys should." Piper said, "Sorry. Just wanted to know if you knew anything else but you can answer that later" and with that he orbed back up.

Then she went back into the living room and wanting to talk about how they were going to vanquish the demon. They were in the middle of talking when Prue came home from work and asked, "anything new yet with the demon? Do we know what it does and how it kills people?" Phoebe said, "No we don't. Leo is up with the elders in a meeting about the demon." Just as she said that a demon appeared in their living room. Prue tried to use her powers but they wouldn't work against this demon. She said, "Piper try to blow it up" she did but her powers wouldn't work either so Phoebe did what she knew best. She levated and kicked the demon in the face. The demon fell over and Sara tried to turn it into ice but it only turned half his body into ice because Phoebe kicking it distracted it but not long enough. When the demon wasn't ice any more it took one look at who had caused the ice and then it left.

When he left Prue said, "I think we know what demon the elders are worried about. Did you see that? None of our powers worked until Phoebe here distracted it but unfortunately it was for long. So I think that we need to come up with a plan so that the next time he shows up here we'll be somewhat prepared for him. I'm going to hit the book of shadow to see if I can id him now that we know what he looks like." Just as she was going upstairs Leo orbed down from his meeting. Piper said, "oh now you decide to show up you could have been here sooner Leo. What were you talking about up there on your lofty perch that you couldn't come down here until after?"

Leo said, "What are you talking about?" Phoebe said, "We were just attacked by a demon that we can only assume is what you guys up there were talking about. None of our powers would work on the demon until I distracted it by kicking it but it he wasn't distracted long enough. That's what we're talking about Leo." Leo said, "I know why your powers didn't work. They didn't work because the demon is from the future he's a mavet which is a demon that kills first born children then takes their powers. So your powers won't work against it and even if it does it won't be affected by your power completely. The elders think that they have a plan but it's a long shot." Piper said, " hold on Leo before you go on with telling us the plan I need to use the bathroom and I also think that Sara should leave because it's way too dangerous for her since she's still learning the ropes."

The other's agreed. Piper went to the bathroom to take the pregnancy test and plus she really had to go. While she was up there Sara was hesitant because she didn't want to leave now that she knew that the sisters were in danger. She wanted to help them and the sisters knew that. It was Phoebe who said, "Sara sweetie I know that you want to help but we think that the best way to help is by leaving because if you die trying to fight the demon I don't think that's going to help us because then we would just be distracted thinking that if we had told her to go home this would have never have happened. Right now we need to focus one little distraction could kill us, ok I promise when we see you again we'll tell you every detail but for now it would be best for all of us if you left."

Sara could see that she wasn't going to win against these two so she was going to have to be content with knowing everything later. So she said, "ok fine, but I want to know everything that happens promise" and with that she went out the door and went home and tried to get her mind off of what was going on at the manor and about how they were going to fight the demon." Meanwhile back at the manor Piper was still in the bathroom waiting for the results of her test. She was praying to god that she was pregnant.

While she was waiting Prue came up and said, "Piper you ok in there? You've been in there for a long time" she waited for an answer and Piper said, "Yeah I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute ok." Prue said," ok" and she headed downstairs and joined back in the conversation that Leo and Phoebe were having. Back upstairs Piper finally got her result she wanted to scream because the test showed a happy face which means that she was pregnant. She was so happy that she wanted to tell her sisters and Leo but she knew that she should wait until the demon thing was over.

She couldn't wait to tell them the good news. She looked in the mirror and tried to get control of her emotions and look like nothing happened. When she got control of everything everything she went back downstairs and went into the kitchen to get a drink of water and then went into the living room and said, "ok so what's the big plan Leo" which she said with a little bit too much enthusiasm and her sisters noticed this and wanted to asked what she was so happy about but decided to here the plan first. Leo said, "Ok, the elders think that you should try to make a power of three potions and then distract it long enough and then piper can try to freeze it over and over again while reading the power of the spell. The others thought that it might work but they doubted it but didn't say anything because none of them had a better plan so they thought that they would give it a shot. Prue was the one who asked, "Well ok, but what if it doesn't work. I mean somebody would have to keep distracting the demon for a long time I mean it wasn't too distracted when Phoebe kicked it.

I just think that it would be dangerous to do that because we don't know how long we can keep distracting the demon before it realized the plan." Leo thought about this and said, "I know it's dangerous but it's the only plan we got. Do any of you have anything better because they sure don't otherwise they wouldn't have put you in this situation if they did because they know how dangerous it is. Look just tries it and if it doesn't work then we'll come up with something else."

Piper said, "I'm with Leo on this one you guys and not just because we're married but because if we do it carefully then it should work and besides Prue you saw now much the power worked when it got distracted. It worked on half the body so if it get's distracted twice we should be ok for a few minutes to throw the potion and say the spell." Phoebe agreed with Piper and Leo so Prue decided to give it a go and she thought well at least if any of us get hurt Leo will be here to heal us so we should be ok. She said, "Ok let's do it. I'll be the one to distract it since Phoebe already did it, we don't want him to know what we are going to do."

The others thought that this was a great idea. Phoebe said, "I'll start working on the spell" Piper said, "and I'll hit the book of shadows to see what we need for the killer potion." Prue said, "I'll come with you Piper and see if I can help you find anything." So they headed upstairs while Phoebe head for the kitchen where it was nice and quiet. She grabbed some paper and a pencil and got to work. Leo just paced around the living room because he was nervous about the plan. Back upstairs Piper was already at the book looking at the index to see where all of the potions in the book were.

She found the page and being to look for the killer potion when Prue said, "So what were you so happy about down there when Leo was talking about his plan?" Piper tried to ignore her sister but she wouldn't drop it so she did the second best thing which was pretending not knowing what she was talking about. **(Which for those of us who have done this know that it doesn't work so I don't know why Piper tried it all but all well? Sorry for the interruption now back to the story.)** She could see that she wasn't fooling Prue so she said, "Ok if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Phoebe and Leo." Prue said, "ok I promise now tell!"

Piper told her everything and Prue was so happy for her sister that she hugged her and even squealed a little bit. Meanwhile back downstairs Leo was still pacing in the living room and Phoebe who was in the kitchen was working on her spell she was almost done with it. She was finally done with her spell here's what it said," **Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take this soul, banish this evil from our time."**Phoebe thought that, that was good and she didn't care what anybody else thought about it. Piper and Prue were upstairs looking in the back of the book and were about to give up when Piper finally found the freaking potion and wrote down the ingredients which were: two eye of newt, some blue liquid, two tsp of blood from the demon, some various herbs and spices, and toe of bat, and some other stuff which are too gruesome to put in this story. Piper had no idea how she was going to get the two tsp of blood from the demon.


	3. Chapter 3

The only thing that I own in this story is the stupid plot. I thought of this chapter when I was over at a best friend's house. Hope you guys like it.

Demon from the future Chapter Three

Ok so now Piper wasn't sure she wanted to go along with this plan or not. It suddenly seemed dangerous because to get the skin you would have to get really close to the demon and that would be really hard to do considering the simple fact that the demon is from the future and has no effect with powers at all. Piper looked at Prue to see what she was thinking about and it turned out that she was thinking about the same thing she was about to say something when Piper said, " I'm going to go ask Leo how the hell he thinks this damn potion is going to get made. Because I sure as hell don't know and now how and I'm getting pissed off. The stupid elders think that we can do everything because we're the damn CHARMED ONES doesn't mean anything."

Prue said, "Oh ok sounds good. I'll come down to so that I can get some lunch. I just realized that I haven't eaten all day." As soon as they got downstairs Piper found Leo sitting on the couch. She walked up to him and said, "So how the hell are we supposed to make this damn potion? Just look at what the ingredients are. Then you can orb yourself back up there and tell them that there's no way in hell that we can do this. It would be a suicide mission if we did that."

Leo looked at the ingredients and understood and immediately said, "That he was on it and that he was on it." No sooner then he said it he orbed up there and then Phoebe came in from the kitchen and wanted to know what was going on and Piper told her everything and then Phoebe was just as curious as everybody else and was also scared about what they were going to say to it. She couldn't wait for Leo to get back from talking to the elders to see what they said.

While they were waiting for him to come back Piper said, "I have to go to the bathroom guys I'll be back if he comes back before I get back tell me what he says ok." With that she went to the bathroom all of a sudden she wasn't feeling to hot and she didn't know why because she didn't eat lunch yet and all she had for breakfast was a piece of toast, an apple, and a cup of coffee. She didn't think it could be morning sickness because she wasn't that fair into the pregnancy she just found out an hour ago that she was pregnant.

She waited couple of minutes in the bathroom to make sure that she wasn't going to be sick. When she was sure that she was ok she went back downstairs and Leo was back and he decided to wait for Piper to get back. When she returned Leo said, "Well the elders think that you can do it. They said that there is a way to get the blood you just have to find it. Which means that if they think that you can do it then you can do it you just have to believe in yourself." Piper had an idea but she didn't want to run it by the other two yet. She decided to think it through before saying it. She asked, "How can they possibly think that we can do it? Why do they have to put in danger?" Just as she said that one of the elders orbed down and explained everything and of course Piper got into an argument with her. For some reason the elders really bug her and so to her anything that they said bugged the crap out of her and right now she really wasn't' in the mood to see this damn fucking elder. She just wanted her to die right now just the sight of her was making her want to scream. She was thinking to herself wow if these are my hormones then I need to figure out a way to keep them under control. Finally Piper gave up on arguing with her because she knew that the damn elders had to make life completed just to piss everybody else off because that's what they were good at doing. So she said, " fine suppose we do it, why do you want us to do something that might kill us? If I die doing this I'm going to come back and haunt you for the rest of your life just so we're clear on that." The elder gave her a look that said I hardly doubt that you are going to die.

Then she left and when she was gone Piper said, "I can't believe that she wants us to track him down and then sneak up on him and cast a spell to get the two tsp of blood that we need. What if he see's us and I can't even think of what would happen if something bad happened to one of us. I don't think that this is a good idea but let's go. Prue said, " I'll go get the map and the scraying crystal and I'll be back" and with that she disappeared and returned in a view minutes. When she came back Phoebe said, " well I'm going to write a spell that will get us the skin that we need. I'm thinking the spell should be safe and fast so that the demon has no chance to see or catch us.

There might be a way to write the spell so that we don't have to him at all. Hey Prue hold on, on scraying for him. Let me see if I can write a spell that will get the skin without us having to go to him ourselves. So Prue waited for a few minutes when Phoebe said, " I think I got it. She thought that the spell was pretty good. She wanted to share it with the others but she wasn't sure she was ready to share it yet. Leo said, " so what are you guys doing?"

Piper said," oh we're going to follow what the dumb elder said. Phoebe was writing a spell and so that's what we're waiting for." Phoebe finally decided to tell the others what her spell was. She said, " hey guys listen to this I don't know if this will work but here it goes,: **demon of the future I call upon your skin so evil it makes me crawl I call a upon your skin so evil. **Well what do you guys think? Do you think that we could use it or not?" Piper and Phoebe both liked it. Piper said, " I think it will work, what about you Prue?" Prue said, " I think that it will work. A least I hope so because this will be the only chance that we get so we need to this right." Just then Piper said, "oh can we hold on for a second? I have to use the bathroom" and before the others could say anything she was off. When she got up there she locked the door and turned the water on and then got sick.

When this happened Piper thought well Jesus if this is what being pregnant beings I hate it already. While she was upstairs Prue and Phoebe were downstairs talking and Leo was there to. Phoebe said, " well I wonder what the matter with Piper is?" Prue said, " I don't know but whatever it is I hope that she's going to be ok." The way that she said that had Phoebe thinking that Prue was lying about not knowing what the matter with Piper was but decided not to say anything because something told her that now wasn't the right time for asking.

Leo was wondering the same thing. Just then Piper came back downstairs looking all tired and hot like she had a fever or something. Phoebe couldn't help herself she asked, "oh my god Piper what's the matter honey? You look terrible like you've got the flu or something?" Piper decided that it was time to tell her sister and Leo everything so she said, " ok you guys don't freak out or anything but I'm pregnant. I just found out this morning. And now I don't feel so well. I don't know what it could be but don't worry about it we have other things to worry about it we have more important things to worry about right now." The sister's knew that it was time to drop the subject and move on while piper had the energy to do it. So they all read the spell:** "demon of the future I call upon your skin so evil it makes me crawl I call upon your skin so evil." **Five minutes later thick layers of skin appeared on the table in the kitchen. When Piper saw this she said, "Oooooh I got to go the bathroom again apparently I'm Squamish now that I'm pregnant" and with that she ran to the bathroom and made just in time.

She waited a couple of minutes to see if she was going to be ok. She waited a couple of minutes and she got sick again and then she thought that she was going to pass out so she took a big breath and exhaled slowly and she was ok. She went back downstairs and they were waiting for her so that they could make the potion. When she got back Leo took one look at her and said, "Are you going to be okay Piper? If you want to take a nap you can." Piper took one look at him and said, "No I'm ok" she said it in queasy that Prue told her to sit down and get a drink of water. She didn't want her sister to get sick again. She felt really bad for her. Phoebe said, "Piper why don't you give us the ingredient list and the instructions and then you can go to bed we'll call you if we need you."

Piper was so tired that she didn't have the energy to argue so she gave them the paper and said, "When we go off to fight this demon tell me." Prue said, "Ok Piper, we can do that." With that they got started with the potion. Leo was helping them which Piper thought was a good thing because she didn't really feel like talking right now. A few hours later Piper was feeling a little better and decided to see what was going on. When she walked into the kitchen she could smell something that smelled like rotten eggs and for a second she thought that they had messed up on the potion but then she remembered reading that it was supposed to smell like that when the potion was almost done. She asked, "So when do we go kick some demon ass?"

The other sisters and Leo looked at her and now that they knew that she was pregnant they didn't want her to hurt herself and Piper knew that, that's what they were thinking so she said, "see this is why I didn't want to tell you guys that I was pregnant in the first place. I don't want any special treatment just because I'm pregnant, besides you can't vanquish this demon unless you have the power of three so you need me."


	4. Chapter 4

I own the plot in this story. Everything else belongs to the show. Come people review my stories I'm not writing these for my health. I would like to know how I'm doing seeing as how these are my first stories that I've written in a long time. COME PLEASE REVIEW MY STORIES. THANK YOU.

The demon from the future Chapter four.

The sisters realized that they weren't going to win against Piper so they gave up and focused on the demon. They were really nervous about fighting this demon and they were really worried about Piper now that they knew that she was pregnant. The potion was ready to go and they were going to find a way to lour him here so that they could take him out. They only thing they needed to figure out were how the hell they were going lour the demon to the manor.

While they were discussing how to lour the demon to the manor they were also discussing their plan on how to vanquish it. Prue said, "Well I'm going to go to Buckland's for a little bit because I just now remembered that I forgot to do something and it's really important. I was supposed to look at a painting that Jake had asked me to look at earlier and if she didn't fill out a paper for the painting before he came in the morning he would be soo mad at her it wouldn't be good because then she'd hear about for the next couple of days. So Piper said, "Ok, we'll call you when we know for sure what we're going to do."

Prue was out the door before any of them could say anything more. When she arrived back a work she found the person she least wanted to see right now. Jake was standing right there with a big grin on his face and he said, "I was hoping that you would come back." Prue gave him a dirty look and they said, "Look I don't have time for this. I just came to do something quick and then I need to get home, so back off." The look she had in her eyes looked so evil that Jake didn't dare say anything back to her so he just followed her into her office. She sat down at her chair and looked at the painting that was sitting across the room. She was just about to write something down on the paper and looked up to see Jake standing there smiling at her.

She looked at him and said, "what do you want Jake?" Jake said, "nothing I'm just glad that you don't want me to get in trouble because you came back to check out the painting." Prue said, "No I came back because I realized I forgot to do it and I couldn't sleep so I figured that if I came here and checked out the painting then I could go home and sleep at last" but she smiled when she said it so Jake knew that she was lying and left it at that so that she could focus on what she was doing.

Just then her cell phone went off and she saw who was calling her and it somebody from home and she said, "hey Jake I've got to go. Family calls" she left faster than a bunny hoping down the bunny trail. Before Jake could say anything she was already on the elevator when Jake stepped out of the office. She was on her way home when her cell phone went off again and Prue said, "hey guys I'm on my way home. Can't you wait till I walk in?"

Phoebe said, "No Prue we can't the demon just attacked us and now he left again. The faster you get home the faster we can put our plan into action." With that Prue hung up the Phone and drove like there was no tomorrow. When she got home the house was a mess. There were chairs were thrown everywhere the table was knocked over as soon as Prue saw this she wanted to know it her sisters were alright. Piper was ok, but Phoebe had a major gash on her forehead and she was lying unconscious and when Prue saw her lying there and Piper kneeling down beside her bugging Leo to hurry up. Finally the healing power worked and phoebe said, "Whoa what happen? Man I need an aspirin I've got a splitting headache." Leo went to go find Phoebe an aspirin while the sisters made sure that she was ok. Piper said, "Phoebe are you sure that you don't need to see a doctor?

You might have a concussion. Phoebe said, "no I don't want to go to the doctors I'm going to be fine Piper." Prue was going to the kitchen to get a glass of cold water for Phoebe. Leo said, "I think you guys need to stay focused on this demon and nothing else until the demon is vanquished. Because the next time maybe one of you will be really hurt." The others agreed with him and decided to vanquish the demon before doing anything else. Piper and Prue didn't want to lose a sister just yet.

They made sure that they knew the plan which they did. Piper got an idea on how to lour the demon into coming into the manor. She told them her idea. Phoebe said, "no way piper are you not going to yourself as bait. What if it doesn't work and we lose you and we won't lose you." Prue was with Phoebe on this one she said, "There has to be another way to lure the damn demon here."

She looked at Leo for help but Leo was with Piper on this one but he was also with the Prue and Phoebe on this one to. He said, "Well Piper I do agree with your sisters but I think that I might be a good idea. I mean do you have a better way of getting his sorry ass over here? If not then I think that this might be the only way to get him here." The other two didn't want to admit it but Leo was right as far as they knew it was the only way.

So prue said, "Ok, fine we'll go with it but if we lose you I will haunt you forever Leo. Just keep that in mind." So Phoebe said, "How do we lure him here? Do we just talk about the baby and stuff?" Piper said, "yes, but we want to stress about how powerful he/ she is otherwise the demon isn't going to come here if he thinks that this baby is normal."

So they went into the living room and sat down on the couch potion and hand and started to talk about how powerful the baby was and it wasn't even out of the womb yet. They keep talking about how he protected Piper today when a demon attacked which did not happen today and how the baby has turned Piper invincible which also isn't true either but hey the demon won't know that. Phoebe had her spell ready to her spell of getting rid of the demon went like this: **"future demon so evil in time, it's time we send to hell for life. Demon so evil in any time it's time to get the time twister out of here."**

The others thought that it was good. Phoebe didn't read it out loud she passed the paper around so that they could read it and as soon as Prue got it Phoebe said, "Yeah your kid is going to be so powerful that one day he'll be able to get rid of everyone in the underworld and take over the world and make it a better place." As soon as she said that the demon came into the living room and the sisters put their plan into action. Prue astro projected her to the left side of the demon and piper froze half of his body and then Prue did the same thing but to his right. Then Piper froze the rest of his body and they did this while Phoebe threw the potion. Then they said the spell:** "future demon so evil in time, it's time we send to hell for life. Demon so evil in any time it's time to get the time twister out of here." ** They said that three times before the demon finally vanquished for good. They were soo happy that Piper jumped on the couch and said, "Goodbye demon! We are free at last free at last, yeah." Prue was thinking the same thing but instead she just smiled and laughed at Piper. Then Phoebe said, "Yeah well I knew my spell would kick his ass because I'm talented like that." Later that night they all went to the club and Sara came to and just like Phoebe promised she told Sara everything that happened. She even told her that their next lesson would be about how to fight upper level demons from the here and now and also the ones from the future.

Sara thought that this was a great idea and couldn't wait to get started. Later that night they all had some drinks and dinner and then the sisters went home where Leo was waiting to congratulate them and Sara went back to her own place to watch TV for the night in hopes that a good movie would be on tonight. So that's what they did that night the sisters went to the movies and Sara stayed home to watch TV.


End file.
